Organizations often make use of repetitive transactions in order to accomplish some task or achieve some objective. The transactions typically require data inputs, produce data outputs, and are executed according to a rule set. Optimizing the execution of these transactions, as well as defining the data inputs and use of the data outputs often are goals of the organization. When the transactions are computerized, software programs can be used to assist with achieving these goals. However, such optimization and data definition efforts, even when aided by software, often require a user to have extensive knowledge of the transaction process and data flow paths.